journey of a thousand worlds
by missy87
Summary: a story of friendship
1. Default Chapter

Hi my name is Marios I am brother of balthomos and keeper of stories now I would tell of a story of many but this is one. 

Chapter one: the window A normal class, in a normal college, in normal town just one difference there are daemons or spirits in this world but only to children and to a few selected adults which the animal care teachers are.  
Now daemons aren't pets they are your inner most souls, and because children were innocent to most these were the best to give to.  
"This is getting boring" said Richard when taking notes his rat daemon maro sat grooming himself on top of his pencil case.  
"Well the lesson ends in 5 minutes Richard so keep the noise down if you don't mind." Said Jo with her red setter daemon walking beside her, whose name was komodo.  
As the bell rang for lunch, Lauren suddenly stopped, "uhmm guys does, the sky over there look a little to close to the ground" as her rabbit daemon mardino sat up on his hind legs,  
"Well, it does look rather strange" announced Laura as she joined them with her rook daemon korin on her shoulder.  
"How about we go have lunch and investigate it afterwards im starving" said Anthony with his daemon chipper as a cat at his feet grooming her whiskers.  
As they walked to lunch, Amy seemed curious of this strange phenomenon but said quietly to her daemon zenda "Zen go stand guard I think I've got a feeling we are only supposed to know about it". And Zen went to stand guard as an ocelot.  
As lunch finished and the friends approached the weird window "It's a window or something like it" said zendreaz or zenda Amy's daemon.  
"It's big enough to climb through, I mean us" said Natalie with her daemon Leonor who was a wood pigeon flying in out of the window.  
"Let me have a closer look, arrgh!" and as he said this Anthony tripped over a stone and fell through the window "Anthony!" shouted everyone as they too jumped through the window.  
"Where did he go, and where are we" exclaimed Natalie "Who knows we could be anywhere, let's find Anthony and get back through the window?  
"Ouch, was my arm!" "Anthony is that you" shouted Julia "Yeah there's no need to shout, im fine, but were our we" "Well if we stay here how will we know lets go." So off they went all 8 teenagers and the daemons walked off into the snow.


	2. the journey

all the characters belong to me except lyra 

"its freezing out here, and i didn't bring a coat" said julia her daemon liadros a artic fox trotting beside her.

"well if we don't keep moving we'll freeze" said richard as maro a snow lepoard looked intensly at liadros

"will you guys stop arguing, just remember to keep together so we don't get lost" said charles teili his daemon as an artic hare.

amy and laura at lead followed by nataile and lauren tagging behind was anthony,richard, charles and juila all walking two by two in the snow.

all daemons had taken shapes of artic animals snow leopards,foxes and birds amy run on ahead over the next hil and she shouted  
"i can see lights,i think theres a village up a..."said amy and then went quiet  
"amy! are you still there"said laura  
"help! shes being attacked" shouted zenda grappling with a strange daemon in the shape of a pine marten and they followed zenda over the hill and saw amy fighting with what looks like a savage girl punching and kicking in the snow when amy finally pinned her to the ground  
"why are you fighting me?"said amy  
"because you where sneaking up on me"said lyra pushing amy aside and getting up brushing snow off her furs  
"sneaking up,SNEAKING UP you were sneaking up on us"shouted amy  
"ok maybe i was, but what the hell are you doing here!"said lyra her daemon now joining her  
"well lets make it quick and simple, we came through a window suspended in the air anthony fell through we ended up here is that enough explaination for you"said laura  
"ok thats fine with me, lets go down to the village and talk more in my cabin"said lyra

when they got into lyras cabin the gang started to explain how they got there.  
"the funny thing is in our world,people would think it was extremly wierd and strange"said lauren maridino her daemon as cat on her lap  
"the weird thing ids that about 3 or 4 years ago me and my..friend will closed all windows like that or we thought we did"said lyra.  
"obviously not, or we wouldn't be here"said richard with some sarcasm in his voice  
"so what are we to do now, we can't stay here we have to somehow find are way back to our world"said anthony chipper in her usual shape as chipmunk on his shoulder  
"well i heard from the people in this village that there is a window just beyond the peak of the mystourious mountain"said lyras daemon whos name was pantalimon.  
"ok, so lets go"said julia getting up  
"do you seriously consider going out there with clothes you've got on, you wont survive 5 minutes out there and besides im coming with you  
"do you at least have some clothes we can change into then"asked amy to lyra so lyra went to her room and came back with furs and clothes for them all once they had all changed and all set to go charles said  
"why is the mystrious mountain called mystourious"  
"it's because the last expedition that went up there didn't come back and thats why the villager don't come back.  
"oh..."said natalie  
"come on lets go"said lauren with slightly hardly any enthuasim at all.


	3. running circles

all characters except lyra belong to me 

the gang had got to the base of the mountain when lyra said  
"looks like we got a bit of a climb ahead of us all prepared"said lyra  
"yeah, can we just get going"said richard  
so they started climbing slipping and sliding they finally made to the top of the last ridge there was a thump and a loud OUCH  
"whos there?"said lauren  
"lauren?"said the voice  
"gemma?"said amy  
and the got over the peak and they where there gemma,heidi and april waiting for them at the top  
"theres more of you great"said lyra with sarcasm  
"how did you guys get here"said anthony  
"througha window outside the canteen,april saw you go through so we thought we could investegate it and we stepped through"said heidi  
"where are we anyway"said april  
"long story, we got to get to a window at the top"said richard  
then came a swish of wings and in front of them all was a  
"FELOX! run!"shouted lyra and the all ran as fast as they can to the very top and they finally relised that april and the other lot had gone  
"don't worry your friends went bck through that window"said lyra  
"quick theres the window"said natiles daemon lenor  
"jump it!"said charles they all jumped and landed in a heap on the floor  
"julia get your head off my arm"said richard lyra was still on her feet and what looked to all of them to be closing the window  
"well thats done"said lyra shaking her head  
"what was that thing"said natile  
"what the window?"said lyra  
"no,that felrox"said richard  
"felox your worst nightmare,it can kill you under five minutes maybe even quicker"said lyra "part horse,part lion, stripes of a tiger and the wings of a falcon"lyra sighed  
"sounds terrifying"said juila  
"sounds like a griffrin"said laura looking at the land ahead of them  
"a what?"said lyra confused  
"a griffrin, on the same terms really, what are you..what the hell?"said amy  
ahead of laura and amy was a gigantic maze not the bush kind but a high brick wall one  
"a maze,what will ever come next"said anthony  
"well looks like we have to go through it"said lauren so the got to the entrance and entered


	4. lost and found

all characters are mine except lyra 

as they entered, they all had the same thought.  
what the hell was a maze doing in the middle of nowhere.  
"wait a minute"said lyra "somethings not right"she said but it was to late,just as she said this julia had stepped on a odd looking bit of grass and then suddenly the walls closed on all of them.

* * *

"what the...oh just great"said amy "how the hell,arghhhh!"shouted amy angryly  
"no point complaining"said laura looking around them"the only thing we can do is find the middle"  
so they walked on

* * *

"well there's only one way to go and thats foward"said anthony  
"well that's obivious,lets get going"said richard as they walked down the next passage.

* * *

"well what do we do now?"said natalie  
"well we can only go foward we can't exactly go back it's sealed off"said lauren  
so they walked down the passage.

marios:as you can see things are going to well for are heroes but it's about to get alot worse.

* * *

"richard,would you please slow down"said julia  
"yeah richard,i know we all want to get to the middle, but theres not much point hurrying we don't even know where we are going"said anthony  
"you two are starting to get on my nerv..arghh!" said richard  
as the wall he was leaning against had done a sudden turn taking richard with it and the wall as suddenly as it had turned went back to the way it was  
"richard?"said julia  
"where did he go?" said anthony  
as they both shrugged they walked on.

* * *

"i think were lost"said natalie  
"well thats obvious"said lauren sarcasticly  
"do you hear growling"said natalie  
"oh come on, don't be stupid why would there be growling in a maze not unless the maze has suddenly turned into dogs or wolves"said lauren  
as she said this natalie tapped lauren on the shoulder  
"what?"said lauren  
and lauren could quite planely see what a pack of hungry and vicious looking wolves  
"RUN!"said lauren  
lauren and natalie ran for the lives natalie to a stumble over log and a wolf caught her by the leg but she punched it in the head and got her leg loose and they ran on.

* * *

"do you hear shouting?"said amy  
laura stood for a minute listening infact she could here shouting, and it was wasn't very far off  
"i think its close, we must be getting closer to the middle"said laura  
"lets go find out"said amy leading the way then there was a sudden woosh! and something took amy higher and higher into the air  
"amy?"said laura then she looked up  
"what the fuck?"said laura then she to was taken.  
laura woke up a few minutes later  
"amy,amy wake up!"said laura  
"huh, ah! oh holy cow how the hell did we get up here?"said amy  
"these things, whatever they are?"said laura  
"we take you, take to leader"said the bird like thing  
"you can speak"said laura  
"what the hell are you?"said amy  
"we harpies,servant of are master"said harpy who was holding laura  
"we here, see you ha ha ha!"said both harpies and they let go.

* * *

"charles, do you think we are anywhere near the middle"said lyra  
"how the hell am i supposed to know, it not like i have a map is it"said charles  
"alright,no need to lose your head"said lyra back  
"you hestiated coming in here why?"said charles  
"i think i've heard of this place"said lyra  
"it's not one of your people come in but don't come back nonce is it"said charles sarcasticly  
"no,this place is full of monsters"said lyra  
"oh even better"said charles  
"look theres the middle lets go"said charles

* * *

laura woke with a start  
"amy you ok?"she said sitting up  
"no,i think i broke my wrist"said amy  
laura fully opened her eyes to see that amy was sitting upright cradling her wrist but perfectly fine  
"im all right i'll be fine, nothing a bandage will cure"said amy  
then they suddenly a noise and ran to the middle

there was a bang, a loud thud and an ouch from julia and the gang were reunited.  
"well that was fun"said lauren  
"well if you ask me i've had enough running around to last a lifetime"said anthony rubbing his feet chipper his daemon on his shoulder as a mouse grooming her whiskers  
"everyone ok"said julia  
"well i've got a nasty bite from a bloody nasty wolf that nearly killed me and lauren with a whole lot of other wolves anyone else?"said natalie  
"touchy or what well i have a broken wrist, because two of those bloody bird things attacked us and dropped us about twenty bloody feet"said amy  
"nows whos touchy"said lyra looking around  
"the weird thing is that the bird things told us they had a master"said laura korin her daemon scanning the horizon "somethings comming, and i've got a bad feeling" he said taking his usual perch on lauras shoulder.  
every daemon bristled and twitched with nerves  
"i'm not liking this, not at all can we go" said liadros julias daemon  
"oh no. no it's zalmire"said laurens daemon maridino nudging laurens legs with a dogs nose  
"who is this zalmire dino"said lauren comming to maridinos level  
"I am" said a voice


	5. meeting of friends and old enimies

all characters are mine except lyra 

"who said that?"said charles  
"me.you kids are slow off the mark even for humans"said zalmire  
"who you calling slow"said Amy  
"be careful Amy, he's a nasty piece of work"said zenda Amys daemon  
"how dare you speak to me like that daemon"said Zalmire  
Zenda and amy screamed in pain as the shock of pain ran through them like fireworks as zalmire attacked themm  
"who the hell are you to tell us how to behave it's not like your the king of this world"said nataile  
"why, i'll tell you why mere mortal for your information i am lord of this world if you like it or not  
i am also torturer of daemons and high controllers of all creatures great and small, and this world is called the trap world for your information"said zalmire angrily to all of them grinning widly to them on his face appearing at last to them.  
to what they could see was that he was an angel but a rather shabby looking angel, his angel wings had nasty looking scars and the feathers were missing, all that he was wearing was a long black robe in colour and a hooded cape.  
then there was another woosh of wing and there was another angel in front of them  
"ah, marios my old foe, nice of you to drop by"said zalmire  
"cut the crap zalmire, not here for short talk, you leave the kids alone or you'll have me to deal with"said marios  
"why is everybody calling us kids"said richard  
"richard! will u shut up!"said everybody  
"i've had enough of your games" said Zalmire as he launched himself at marios  
"BOW OF THE LION!"said marios and as suddenly as he said this a bow appeared in his hands armed with a leathal looking arrow with bright red feathers at the end sitting ont the string of the bow,  
"give me reason to shoot you"said marios  
"amy get your friends out of the maze, use your daemons they'll know what to do"said marios  
"but.."said laura  
"GO!"said marios so they all ran as fast they could  
"what the hells going on"said richard  
"i don't know but that marios told us that are daemons know..zen"said amy turning around and finally catching sight of her daemon zenda and the other daemons where horses except korin who was a fixed daemon  
"quickly jump on before he attacks us again"said liadros julias daemon the horse with the palminio coat  
"why, we can't just leave him the other angel i mean"said charles then suddenly korin flew right up to charles face and said  
"i'll tell you why, that zalmire is to be taken seriously and not lightly hes killed millions of daenon in his time  
and he'll never stop thats why!"said korin  
"i didn't know sorry"said charles backing off  
"right lets all go"said lauren jumping up onto mardinos back then got back down again  
"EH GUYS I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE"said lauren alot of the rest agreed  
"hmm.."said laura "right theres only one thing to do"said amy jumping up onto zenda who was a paint horse"everyone pair up two to a horse no more"  
so lauren got up on zendas back, anthony was on chipper as a spotted appoloosa with julia there as well, natalie on lenor as a dak bay on her own, maro a dark brown with a white blaze had richard and lyra, laura was on laurens daemon a roan coloured horse.  
"how are we supposed to hang on we don't have reins"said laura  
"just hang on to our manes and hang on tight"said maridino  
and the cantered on


	6. A daemons fight

all charaters belong to me excpet lyra

"Their still following us, what are we going to do?" said Lauren

"we need to find somewhere to hide" said Anthony looking slightly worried

" and exactly where are we supposed to hide, theres no trees or shelter for a thousand miles" said Richard

"JUST KEEP GOING!" said a voice from above

all of them looked up to see a flock of angels who was being lead by

"marios, were to?" said Amy "I cant see were to go?"

"just keep running there is mountain cave a few miles up ahead we will deal with the enemys" said marios

"ok, well hopefully see you there then" said Natalie as they rode on

The daemons were starting to tire slowly the only problem was that they were getting no nearer to the cave that marios had told them about.

"chipper, hold on i can see the cave just ahead" said Anthony

"earhhhhh!" screeched a harpy that had just flown straight in front of them

"what our we going to do?" said Laura pulling liadros to a halt

"quick all of you, get off us and run the rest of the way !" said Zenda

"we cant just leave all of you! Zen!"said Amy

"JUST GO!" said Zenda facing his own person

"look Amy trust Zen he knows what hes doing" said Lauren as they started to run

they ran and ran amy and everyone coudn't face looking back at her beloved daemon fighting for them.

they ran all the way intill they saw the cave

"there it is, everyone in" shouted charles

Once everyone was in they all settled down to waited for the fight to stop.

Laura got up and looked around, Lauren and Nataile were deep in conversation, Charles and Richard were trying to devise a plan, Anthony and julia were snuggled up in one part of the cave talking softly to each other

Laura thought to herself

_I feel sorry for everyone else because apart from me every ones daemon is fighting _

"Korin, have you seen Amy?" said Laura to her daemon

"she's over there Laura, she told me she wants to be on her own"said Laura

"thanks Korin" said Laura quietly

Laura walked over to Amy and imediatly knew she had been crying

"Amy are you ok?" said Laura

"of course I am" said Amy

"yeah, right" said Laura " whats really up

then a sudden sound came from the mouth of the cave

"who's there" said Anthony getting up

"it is me Marios, are we all safe" said Marios looking around at all of them

"well a little worst for the wear but yeah fine" said julia

"were are all your daemons?"said Marios

"doing your job, which you were meant to be protecting us except their fighting for us" said Amy finally getting up walking right up to Marios looking him in the eye and saying " now we may all lose are daemons"

Marios consiered Amy for a moment looking too into her eyes and before her friends could blink Amy collopsed on the floor

"Amy!"said everyone

"dont worry she is fine, it is a spell"said Marios picking up Amy's body in his arms"she is just meerly asleep, now will you all please follow me or you will all endup in the same way"

as he said this Laura looked up at everyone for resurance and followed Marios out of the cave.


	7. Meetings and greetings

all characters belong to me except lyra and xaphania which belong to philip pullman 

"Do you think Amy will be ok? said Julia  
"oh yeah, if i know Amy she'll be fine" said Laura as our friends walked up the mountain with Marios holding Amy  
"where are we going?" said Charles  
" to the top of the mountain, were we will rest, you have a problem" said Marios turning to Charles  
"of course he doesnt not, your holding one of are friends who by the way you put a spell on" said Laura  
"you really are slow"said Marios  
"whatever, lets get to whever your taking us"said Charles then we can wake up Amy

When the had got to the peak of the mountain there was a gasp, they saw a flock well a huge number of angel gathered around a makeshift fire  
"come join us, teenagers of a different world"said the angel sitting upon a high rock  
"go bow to the queen, and introduce yourself and i will revive your friend" said Marios  
the 7 teenagers walked up to the high rock were the queen was sat upon, they all bent low into a bow  
"your majesty" they all said they all introduced themselves when the queen said  
"I have been told by reliable sources that there should be 8 of you there only 7"said the Queen  
"Marios have our friend Amy, he put a spell on her"said Natalie  
as Natalie said this Marios had returned with Amy in tow looking a little better than she did  
"your majesty"said Amy bowing down to the queen" My name is Amy, i am 17 years old"  
"i know this, my name is Xaphania Queen of all angels" said the queen introducing herself  
"I have someone who is dying to see you again" said Xaphania  
Xaphania ordered one of her angels to fetch them  
"but who can it...Chipper"said Anthony as something rushed to his side everyone had their daemons back except Amy  
"ah, Miss Amy your daemon the leader is right behind me" said Xaphania  
"Zenda, your ok!" said Amy as her daemon stepped out from behind the queen angel but on his face was a scar a something like a star "oh Zen how did you get that?"said Laura who came up behind Amy  
"a harpy caught me with its claws, and the cut was to deep to heal"said Zen sitting on Amys lap as a silvermit ferret  
"it does make more hansome"said Amy and they both laughed as they joined the others  
"lyra, it is nice to meet you after meeting your father you are welcome to stay with us"said Xaphania  
"thank your majesty"said lyra going to a deep bow  
"now I suggest you all go to sleep"said Xaphania  
"goodnight"said everyone and found a nice place to sleep boys going one way and the girls the other

"so how did we get up here? all i remember was waking up with Marios big fat face in my face"said Amy to the others  
"well we walked up after Marios had put you to sleep"said Julia snuggling up with her daemon liadros as a cat  
"we thought you had just collapsed"said Lyra with her daemon pantalimon on her lap  
"well all we can do now is sleep and wait till morning to find out whats really going on" said Lauren whos daemon was on watch duty as a leopard  
"well goodnight"said Laura  
"goodnight" said everyone as they settled down to sleep

Over at the boys side  
"hey thats my sleeping spot!" said Anthony with his daemon Chipper beside him as sharp tailed tazmainian devil  
"so want you want a fight" said Richard his daemon Maro as tiger merly looking at Chipper  
"oh whatever"said Antony sitting down somewhere else  
"oh guys will you stop fighting and get some sleep" said Charles his daemon on watch as a wolf  
"goodnight" said the boys to each other then all was quiet.


End file.
